


Fiery Passion

by SumSmutWriter



Category: Warframe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumSmutWriter/pseuds/SumSmutWriter
Summary: An Ember is consumed by desire for her clanmate. Trapped between her urges and her morality, she gives herself an ultimatum and acts upon it, freeing herself from doubt and in the process making a new future for each other. NSFW
Relationships: Ember x Nezha, straight
Kudos: 6





	Fiery Passion

It was another slow night in their secluded dojo, their own slice of heaven among the the turmoils of the solar system. Ember was once more alone in what could only be described as the entertainment room of the dojo, a small, but cozy room filled with everything an individual would need to relax or entertain themselves after a long day… well, and individual that wasn’t built to wage war anyway.

She sat lazily, sprawled over the angular sofa next the back wall of the room, scrolling through the holographic projection from her hand, navigating through the numerous online page and videos in search of something to ease her mind. However, none could really help, her thoughts constantly drifted towards to other Warframe living in the dojo, the one that bore a rather youthful appearance, in stark contradiction to what the other Orokin creations bore.

Yes, her thoughts drifted towards Nezha. He had been on her mind for a long time now, a few months to be more precise. In frustration, Ember closed the projection and laid her head back on the arm of the sofa, turning her gaze towards the ceiling so she could yet again debate on what she should do.

To an outsider it may have seemed strange why Ember was having trouble dealing with their relationship. If one were to ask her what she felt, the answer wouldn’t be that strange: “Desire”, she would answer, “of the physical kind.” nothing too strange, and yet, for her it was difficult. Their relationship had been physical, albeit with the appropriate contraceptive methods, but she had her reservations, some that only she could understand and yet, time and time again she pinned for him, teetering between maintaining the status quo or taking it further, properly consummating their affair.

There wasn’t the matter that he was apposed to the idea, if anything, it was Ember that had introduced him to sex, ever since she found him and took him under wing. Was it her sense of guilt over exploiting him? That was the only reasonable thing one could try to explain the situation. Whatever the cause, only Ember knew and once more it came back to haunt her.

Laying on the sofa, Ember questioned what to do. Should she keep everything as is? Or should she take it further and appease the desire that has taken over her body many nights? Whenever she argued against moving forward, images of his assets, the turgid length and copious virility he had on display would ignite thoughts of consummating it, of throwing await that ever so infuriating and yet so important barrier that prevented him properly using his length. 

And yet, she knew that if she took that step, there would be no going back, she knew herself that much, after all, her orgasms and cries during their bouts of passion were already amplified by the thoughts of her vulnerable loins being claimed by his potent seed, despite the countermeasure she has insisted upon since their very first time. This is what had her so worried and frustrated, she had a good reason to keep things as they were, but she also had an even better reason to move forwards.

After many minutes of internal debate, her frustration finally provided her with an answer – tonight, she would go to him again, like all those other nights, but this time she would choose on the spot what happens next.

The decision made a rush of adrenaline run through her body as she felt the effects of anxiety on her body while she rose from the sofa. She made her way towards the elevator at the right side of the room, her body tingling and her steps feeling heavy and uncoordinated. The way her body reacted made her detest herself, this wasn’t who she really was. She was always the one taking charge, oozing confidence and a haughty attitude, which was often the best part during their sessions, his personality being quite the opposite. And yet, now she was shaking like a scared little girl, as if she hadn’t faced much worse than this.

Stepping inside the elevator and taping on the console to take her to the dormitory area, she steeled herself as best she could in an effort to keep things as normal in appearance as possible. During the elevator ride, she once again pondered on how she should act, not necessarily on how to entice him, that wasn’t a problem, a little inappropriate touch or just a sexy pose was enough to clearly state her intent, and due to how often she had come to him for this explicit reason, it wouldn’t be suspicious at all. 

What she was worried about was how she would approach the issue, should she decide on the moment to take things further, how would she go about it? Should she come clean and risk making things awkward or even scaring his naive little heart? Should she simply suggest not using the energy condom and proceed as normal? She had many thoughts running through her head, but the elevator ride would prove too short for her to tackle each of them.

Her chain of thought was interrupted when the door to the elevator opened with a low hissing sound, revealing a short hallway with two corridors leading to the sides, the left one being her room and the right one being his.

Stepping out of the elevator, she made her way towards his, trying to be as calm as possible. When she reached his room, she noticed he had left his door wide open. “Perfect.” she thought. This fortunate event gave her some more time to ponder as she leaned against the left side of the door frame and crossed her arms. Inside she saw him working on the computer console next to the right side of his bed, his back was turned towards the door, only a few inches between him and the bed to his side, the lights were dimmed, shining a dull calming blue hue inside the room, obscuring the other objects in the room such as the small cabinet on the other side of the bed and the table and monitor hanging on the left side wall where his signature ring was placed.

Seeing how perfectly everything fit into place, her desire got the best of her and she silently made her way towards him. As she inched closer to him step by step, she could better see his alluring yet effeminate form, the contrast between his clearly masculine lines and feminine slight curves giving her ideas of just how she would surprise and seduce him once more.

When she finally reached him, she quickly wrapped her arms around his chest, gently pressing her palms against his collar bones as she pulled him against her own chest. He didn’t yelp or cry at the sudden motion, in fact, he knew exactly who it was and he gladly played along. When he felt her modest breasts against his back, the calmly pulled his back, placing his hands on Ember’s thigh armor and leaning his head back against her right shoulder.

“Hey, mom.” His chipper voice called to her, completely aware of her intentions.

“Hello, dear.” Ember responded, slowly running her hand down his right side, moving it underneath his tabard stroking his bulge. 

Yes, this was the true to reason for her inner conflict. She knew of their taboo relationship, despite how hard it was to really call it taboo when the people they used to be, before the Orokin, likely never even met before. Yet, she called him son when he discovered his new and naive self, but when she unintentionally saw how… equipped he was, she couldn’t deny the primal urge she felt, and she can’t deny it now either.

With no regard to the perversity of the situation, her fingers danced up and down his impressive bulge, touching it only with the tips. He didn’t react at first, but she could feel a light pulsation in his bulge, his body reacted to her touch and in turn her own body reacted accordingly. His breaths became slower, enough for her to hear a soft noise whenever he exhaled, and she adored every single one of them, the power she had over him in these moments always managed to turn her on, he body working in tandem with her arousal as the technocyte slowly began exposing her own feminine traits.

After what felt like minutes, but in reality hardly any time had passed, when his bulge reached its peak, she felt his own technocyte finally give way and retracting to the sides, exposing the objects of her desire. She withdrew her hands to his hips, allowing his rod and sack to drop, waiting with baited breath for her moment to strike as the arousal running through her body was steadily growing.

“Ooo...” he cried out with a soft voice, “Are we having our special time again?”

“Mhmm.” Ember simply responded as her hand darted towards the base of his length. She adored how innocent he always seemed despite knowing what was going on, or at least she assumed that was the case. Regardless, she began pumping his yet still flaccid cock. 

His cock was already as thick as her palm and would only get larger. She gently held his rod straight as she began running her hand up his length. She could feel the soft technocyte flesh clump up in her hand as she made her way towards his tip, already covering a good few inches. When she reached tip, she stopped for a moment, reveling in the way his cock pulsated under her ministrations, blood already rushing into it. 

When she started pulling back, he quickly gripped the ends on his tabard with both hands and held it aloft to give her room to work her magic. As she pulled her hand down his length, she titled her head to the side to peek at her own work. 

As her hand came closer and closer to the base, her arousal grew more intense, she could see the flesh straightening itself before stretching downward once she pushed past the midpoint. Her own technocyte flesh started feeling tight around her buttocks and breasts when she saw his foreskin slowly opening to reveal his glans. A mixture of arousal and strange curiosity compelled her to push one forward and she watched as his skin started slowly stretching around the spongy head, inching slowly towards his crown, her body tensing up for the moment it would pop.

After just a few more agonizing moments, his tip finally pop and was fully exposed the cool air of his room, they both let out a sigh of relief and pleasure, the remaining inches of flesh quickly stretching themselves towards the base. She continued to look at his perfectly smooth black length, his tip was the same white technocyte as his arms, she could feel his length pulse within her hand in tandem with his circulatory system’s motions. His cock straightened for just a moment whenever blood was pumped into it, becoming thicker in Ember’s hand.

She eventually broke from her reverie, lust now driving her intent. Her goal now was to bring him to full erection, to bring out the bitchbreaker within his loins and then savor every inch of it. 

She once more moved her hand towards his tip, faster than before, and then quickly pulling down, his foreskin quickly yielding to commands before she repeated the motion. She could feel his body tense whenever she brought her hand up her length, clearly preparing himself for the pleasure to come when she exposed his tip once more. His reactions and the hardening sensation she felt in her hand made her crave more.

Steadily under her ministrations, his cock grew inch by inch, and the tightness around her breasts and buttocks grew in tandem, almost like a perverse symbiosis of their bodies. Slowly his length became wider and wider, eventually becoming so wide Ember could no longer fully grasp it in her hand, yet she pressed her thumb along his length and continued to stroke him. When her own technocyte finally fully tightened around her breasts and it finally morphed around her ass cheeks and exposed her holes, she shuddered with pleasure, her thoughts instantly drawing towards how his massive rod, this pulsating beast in her hand, would stretch and fill her out, fulfilling her basest desires.

When finally his cock reached its full length, Ember stopped once more, in awe of its size. There it was, her hand grasping its base, a full 12 inches of perfectly smooth flesh made to utterly break whores such as her self. She could feel her pussy tingling and aching as she recollected the innumerable times she had let him, no, begged him to fuck her and use her with that magnificent rod, if only he knew how much she truly lusted for him, how it always hurt when his cock couldn’t breed her as it was made to do, and yet she also felt pride, pride for having a son so well endowed despite their true nature.

Still in awe, she gave it a few more light strokes, mesmerized by how his foreskin neatly wrapped around his tip and still daydreaming of how her nether lips would peel it back, how her womb would give in to his assault and how he would…

“Mmm, did it get bigger since last time?” She snapped out of her daydreaming, remembering what their relationship really was, the guilt coming back to her, yet still fighting the undeniable lust raging through her body.

“Maybe?” He replied, “You know I don’t measure it. Does it matter, mom?” 

“No… No, dear… it’s...” She hung on her words, slowly pulling her hand down to the base, “perfect…” she finally closed when his tip popped out again, eyeing his cock from tip to bottom with primal desire once more.

Still the doubts lingered and as a result, she continued to stroke him, much to his delight. He panted and sighed every once in a while under her ministrations, she could feel his hot breath against her own skin, further fueling her desire.

As she continued stroking him, she began thinking about how warm would his seed feel, how she would feel to finally be impregnated by him. For past few weeks, it had been her deepest, darkest desire, for her it would represent the ultimate taboo and she knew she wouldn’t be able to turn back, yet despite the immense torment she felt over doing something like this, in the moment, the thoughts took a hold of her as she snaked her other hand beneath his impressive length to his equally impressive package.

She ran her hand over time while continuing to work his shaft. The orbs were smooth and she could barely cover them with her palm, truly unexpected for someone of his stature. Her fingers danced across them and she gently kneaded them and rubbed her thumb along the distance between his shaft and strong, but delicate hardness contained within. She swore she could feel his seed slosh within them, ready to spill, preferably inside her. Suddenly a wicked idea born of lust emerged within her mind, she decided to run her hand underneath his orbs and held them in her palm, each one 3 inches across. She gently bounced them in her palm in tandem with her strokes eliciting a surprised moan from him. They felt heavy to her, undoubtedly he had much seed to spent and the mere thought was driving her wild.

“Oh, my!” She cried out in half amused voice. “They are definitely bigger.” she continued.

“Waa...” He gasped between moans. “Well… you told me to keep the… the sticky stuff for our… special times...” He managed to say between moans and groans. “It’s been like a month si… since our last time...”

Oh how those words made her burn inside. A whole month’s worth of cum just for her, she could hardly imagine how full she would be after they are done…

“Such a good, boy...” She trailed off, grabbing his shaft with both hands as she continued stroking while nuzzling his neck.

His confession burned within her mind as her desire swelled to new heights. She was once more lost in her daydreaming as she pressed her pelvis against his lower bad, spreading her legs slightly to allow the pool between her legs to trickle down. And trickle down it did as she thought of how he’d ravage her with his dick, how he would cum deep inside her, pouring a month’s worth of abstinence inside her and how it would impregnate her, the truest mark of her taboo desire…

She stroked and stroked him for what felt like hours, the room filled with their heavy breathing and the occasional wet noise coming from his cock. She only snapped out of her dreaming when she felt warm liquid on her fingers. It was his precum, he was quite close thanks to her relentless ministrations, yet he undoubtedly was wondering why they haven’t moved on. 

“Such a good, boy.” She thought inside her head. She then finally removed her hands from his shaft and gently pulled him by the base of his tails on his helmet. It was one of their secret signals that they used, this one meant that she was ready for sex. They had used these signals to communicate subtly and silently during their missions, her grabbing his ass meant she wanted to get fucked on the mission, pulling the ends of his tails meant she wanted to sneak off somewhere for sex, her rubbing his cheeks from behind meant she wanted to be taken doggy style; these were just a few of their signals that they developed throughout their relationship and they proved invaluable and made their intimate moments all the better.

Knowing what the signal meant, Nezha straightened himself and turned around, his mother already sat down on the bed facing this door with her legs spread, inviting him over. Wasting no time, he made his way towards the edge of the bed and sat down on his knees between her legs, he held his cock with one hand and in the other he summoned an angular metal ring with a flash of light. Ember knew what it was, it was the energy condom they used every time. She was proud of how responsible he was, but once more she faced her dilemma.

In but a flash, her mind ran over everything they had done, everything she knew about each other and what she had just learned. She knew how much he craved to be fucked by him, it was an insatiable lust, but she was also gnawed by another desire, to take a step further, to let him truly claim her body, to impregnate her and eventually let his seed alter her body to the fuck toy that monster of a cock deserved, and yet she was fully aware of what their relationship was, how essentially she was using him and what taking that step meant. She knew she couldn’t turn back from it, that it would be a personal stain, even if nobody would know the truth, she would and yet that same inconceivable notion, that of a son impregnating his mother was so arousing. For some reason she still felt conflicted about it, despite them already being in a sexual relationship, yet the thought of being impregnated by him eating at her.

Just before he was about to slap the ring on the base of his cock, she remembered what he had told him before, the weight of his package, how he was always there for her, how he never asked her for anything and in that moment she thought, perhaps brought about by the lust consuming her, that she had nothing to fear, nobody would know, nobody would find out, it would be their secret, a secret that would be written only on her body.

She suddenly sat up and delicately grabbed his hand. He jumped a little and looked directly at her.

“M-Mom?” He said halfheartedly, confused by his mother’s sudden actions.

“It’s ok, dear...” She reassured him, taking the ring from him with her other hand. “We don’t need this anymore...” She continued, lowering herself back down onto the bed and throwing the ring away, shuddering with excitement at what would happened next and every time from now on.

While a mixture of confused, nervous and excited, Nezha obeyed her wishes and aligned his tip with her entrance like so many times before. He hesitate before, still worried about the no condom thing, but eventually started pushing against her pussy. 

It didn’t take much effort for her lips to yield and welcome him inside her velvety canal. Quickly he felt the familiar warmth and sucking motions around his length, he felt her wet canal parting way as he pressed on. The sensations were hardly different that they were when he wore the condom, but somehow he found them more intense. He couldn’t explain what it was, but it somehow felt even better, he could his length tingle with excitement and he somehow felt it got harder than it had ever been.

Ember too was taken aback by everything. Finally giving in to her urges liberated her, heat and lust washing all over her body. She shuddered as every inch of her beloved son’s cock made its way inside her, the sensations burning more intensely than ever. Having her pussy wrap around his cock for the first time felt indescribable, she could only tense up, holding herself from moaning as his massive shaft stretched her and her pussy molded around it like a perfect cast, in her mind, something more than appropriate, if anyone should be a perfect match for him, it should be his mother. When his tip finally pressed against her womb, she felt utter bliss, no longer was she worried about anything, no longer was she conflicted, all she felt was joy and an intense lust.

He stopped when he reached her cervix, barely half his length inside her, anxious due to the situation and yet feeling an intense desire, more than what he usually felt when they did this. He took a moment to adjust to everything, he could feel her tight walls gently squeezing him, begging him to fuck her.  
He placed his hand on her bent knees and began pulling back in preparation for a thrust, still anxious by the whole situation. He gently pulled back, worried about hurting her. When he was just about to pull out completely, he quickly pushed back in like so many times before.

He shuddered at the way her canal peeled back his foreskin, feeling electricity jolt through his spine when his tip was fully exposed to the insides of her velvet walls, but stopped once more when he reached her cervix once more. Ember on the other hand had tried her best to contain her moans, letting out only grunts through gritted teeth. Part of her wanted to simply plop him on the bed and ride him all night long, but the perverse witch inside her wanted to make him want to fuck her all night instead.

Once he had done a few more test thrusts, he started picking up the pace. In and out, his cock always stopping at the same point. Slowly he was starting to lose his anxiety, lust taking its place step by step, enjoying the new experience more and more. Ember on the other hand was a mess of feelings. Her body lit up with a pleasure she had never felt before, enhanced by the circumstances, yet she also felt perverse pride that her son was fucking her without any protection, that soon he would cum inside her, potentially knocking her up, yet she also felt frustration, she was frustrated that his heart wasn’t really into it, he wasn’t pounding her like she wanted him to, she wanted him abuse her pussy, push past her cervix with every thrust, laying claim to her body, the body he deserves. And yet, her heart soared all the same, every thrust he made felt like a reaffirmation of their love, of their secret and that made it all the better. These feelings consumed her and all she could do was stay there and take, feeling a joy she had never felt before mixed with the most frustrating feelings she had ever felt.

Slowly, but surely, he was getting more confident, he had entered a steady pace and was relaxed enough to let out occasional moans and sighs as he continued to show his love for his mother. Yet, he also felt something new, something he hadn’t felt before. He felt a different need, a need that asked him to rut her in the most primal way he could imagine. He didn’t know what it was, but it did make his thoughts wander to a place he hadn’t been before. His thoughts lingered towards the idea of putting his sticky stuff inside his mother. It was a weird thought for him, his mom told him what the condom was for, but he liked the idea of putting his sticky stuff inside her, he even wondered if she would forgive him if he did so.

Dealing with these thoughts, his thrusts became bolder step by step. With each completed thrust he would try to push a little harder against her cervix, he really wanted to fuck her like they usually did, it always felt better when his cock pushed past that wall inside her. Ember, however, noticed his efforts and she couldn’t be any happier. Without any convincing he was doing what she wanted, deep down she somehow knew that he wanted the same thing and he was acting accordingly, the thought alone made her entire body shudder with pleasure, every muscle in her body tingling and burning with lust.

Gradually he pushed farther and farther, at moments his glans would make her cervix part slightly, moments in which they both tensed up unconsciously, waiting for that blissful moment to come. And it came indeed, after many intense minutes, finally Nezha thrust hard enough to split that barrier as well. In but a fraction of a second, they experienced so many feelings at the same time. Ember felt immense pride, lust, joy and she thought she couldn’t love him any more in that moment. She could swear that she felt every minute cell of his being moving past that wall, every pleasure receptor within her activating at once, it was utter bliss, but it didn’t last.

As suddenly as he had pushed himself inside, he was also gone, completely out. She felt the emptiness left behind by his cock and was filled with shock and even revulsion.

He pulled out of her completely and backed off, pulling his tabard over his still erect member and curled up as best he could, hanging his head down in shame.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He cried out, afraid he had hurt her.

Ember didn’t even hear the words, she simply jolted up, pushing against the bed for support.

“No, no, no! You need to make me pregnant!” She didn’t know that she had said that out-loud. 

“W-What?” He asked in an almost whispering voice, lifting his head to look at her.

It was only then when she realized what she had done. She slipped the beans and now had to fix everything. However, she didn’t despair, whether it was the degenerate within her or simply the lust still inside her speaking, she knew exactly what to do.

She took him in her arms and pressed him against her, pressing her forehead against his as best she could.

“You need to make me pregnant, dear...” She spoke to him in a soft voice, gently running her hands over his shoulders.

“W-What’s that?” He asked, confused and still afraid that he had hurt her.

“It’s what you do when you love somebody...” She said softly as she lowered a hand under his tabard. 

“… and mommy loves you too… it’s ok, dear...” She continued, gently running her hand against his still turgid member.

The words seemed to have calmed, she felt him relax, loosening his grip on his tabard. She could still fix this, she just had to choose the right words.

“I-Isn’t that bad? Isn’t that why we used the… the...” He stammered, still confused and shocked by the situation.

“Such a good, boy...” She whispered to herself, yanking his cock up, forcing him to let go of his tabard. She began stroking him again with steady pumps, aiming to keep him hard but not take him over the edge.

“No, my dear. We used it because mommy wasn’t ready… You see, if you make me pregnant, mommy will feel very good… but she won’t be able to do much for a while...” She explains as she continued to work his shaft.

“But now mommy is ready… I wanted to make this special… I should have known this would happen...”

“B-But… what will happen if I…?” He spoke, looking up at her.

“Oh, that will have to be a surprise!” She chirped happily. “You’ll have to see, but I can assure you that you’ll like it… very… much...” She pumped his shaft harder to emphasize her words, already her thoughts lingering on how she would swell up due to his seed, how it will seal their taboo love.

“S-So I just have to put the sticky stuff inside?” He asked, already more relaxed now that she cleared everything up.

“Yes, dear… Just put it inside me… Show me how much you love me...” Her words trailed off, her body already lighting up again with arousal at the more thought.

“So… do you want to make me pregnant?” She had to ask, the desire in her wanting nothing more than to hear him say it, that he wants it as badly as her, she even leaned back on the bed, inviting him to claim his prize.

He didn’t look long at her before confessing his desire, his body being set awash by an even more intense desire than before, the instinctual mechanisms within him powering him on, to claim her, to claim his… mother.

And so he positioned himself between her legs once more, angling his large member with her trembling lips once more. Before he could begin, Ember grabbed the ends on his tails and pulled them above her head on the bed, forcing him to fall on top of her, another one of their secret gestures, a gesture that meant she wanted a passionate session, and he eagerly complied.

Moving only his hips, he pushed inside her, he walls giving him no resistance whatsoever. They both shuddered with pure pleasure as his length made its inside her once more, feeling closer to each other than ever before. When he reached her inner barrier, he didn’t hesitate, he effortlessly breached her inner sanctum to her immense delight, in but a few moments he had buried his entire length within her, bulging her abdomen with his sheer size and causing her to let out a passionate moan that he had never heard before which only further amplified his primal desire for her.

Without another word, he began moving his hips again, pulling out of her in order to mate with her, to show her his love and devotion, to make her his. He pulled back until his length nearly left the confines of her womb, but before he could push back in, she wrapped her legs around him, a sign of her desire and further fuel for the fire within his loins. In one swoop, he buried himself back inside her, stretching her once more, and held his position for a few moments before pulling back to begin anew.

Ember was in pure ecstasy, she finally felt a weight off her chest, she no longer had to subdue her taboo feelings any longer, now she only needed to live the passion, to live their secret. Every fiber of her being burnt with pleasure, he was rutting her in the most intimate way they knew, his tip never left the sanctity of her womb, just the way she loved it, but now it was even better, now her womb would be flooded with his seed for the first time, she would be utterly vulnerable to him and they would become what they were meant to be.

She shuddered and cried out her love for him with every thrust, she could feel his heavy orbs mashing against her buttocks, she could feel every inch of his shaft pushing and pulling. It was intoxicating, all the more in the small pauses between his thrusts, where he made sure he was as deep inside her as he could go. To her, every motion was a reaffirmation of their love, small trinkets and reminders of their secret, every touch of his balls against her body reminded her that soon their secret would have a physical reminder, whatever their passion would produce, she would keep forever, a permanent reminder of what they share.

For him, it was just as intoxicating. He could feel her walls cling and press onto his length, milking him like never before. He was no longer afraid or unsure, he felt only desire for her, a different kind of desire, he no longer wanted to do this because it was their special thing, he wanted to do it to prove to her how much she loves her, as many times as it would take. That thought spurred him on, his heart beat ever stronger as she moaned, his desire rose ever stronger when he felt her grip around him, reminding him of how much she wanted the same thing as him.

As the minutes flew by, they continued their taboo mating. His pacing was precise, his thrusts were deep and filled with meaning. Every time he thrust inside her, she would tighten her grip around him for a brief moment, every time he held position inside her, she would tense up before letting out a moan or a sigh when he pulled back. It was an intense rhythm and duality, he loved how her walls clung to him, how they squeezed him, begging him for more and she loved how he stretched her, how he filled her and how every thrust threatened to be the final one before their inevitable climax.

Eventually, a change happened. He began thrusting faster, no longer pausing, they were shorter, less intense strokes. He was getting closer to his release, he could feel it along his length. All stimulation was greater than before, his body was inching closer and closer to release. He could feel the spongy folds of his tip tingle, more receptive to the pleasure her body enacted upon him. Yet, despite his desire to give in to these sensations, he held back and tried to repress the burning feelings, to repress the thoughts of impregnating his mother, a desire he never had experienced before.

She noticed the change and her body lit up. She knew what it meant, she knew that soon their love would be consummated and that soon there would truly be no going back. Her body responded, she felt it tingle with anticipation, her walls clamping tighter around his length. Overjoyed, she wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer to her body and waited for the inevitable outcome.

He continued to struggle, he could feel her breath against his face, he could feel how her body reacted and despite knowing what it meant, he still tried to hold back, wanting to hear her say it. As he continued to thrust inside her, he grunted between clenched teeth, desperately trying to hold back the pleasure and desire coursing through his body.

He held on for many more minutes, much to Ember’s surprise. He was stunned by his resilience, she was sure that the promise of knocking her up would make him want to cum faster, yet he was holding out. Oh how she loved his struggles, he was so caring and passionate and she loved him all the more for it and her body responded in kind. She clung to him harder as she was nearing her own release and she smiled, feeling happier than ever before.

Before long, his thrusting had died down. They became deeper, harder and more labored than before. He could no longer hold on, his climax was coming closer and closer. Between labored breaths, he pressed his head against her chest and snaked his arms underneath her, grabbing her by the shoulders as she continued his messy thrusts. She could feel his precum pouring within her, signaling his impending release and her walls clamped around him, her body tightened, awaiting that beautiful moment.

“I-I’m… I’m...” He cried out, humping her desperately.  
She smiled and rubbed his back. “I know… I know...” She whispered to him. “Don’t hold back… I’m ready...”

And with those final words, he thrust two more times inside her, the deepest and more passionate thrust in his life and finally climax.

He felt his gonads contract, pushing his seed up him shaft, feeling it swell his tube and travel along its length. He felt his cock bulge as his cum made its way to his tip and then at last, after what felt like an eternity, it finally shot out of it. He clung to her like a dying man to a rock and felt the first few meaty strands of his cum shoot inside her. He shuddered with pure pleasure, reveling in the sensation and the implications. Every time his cum orbs contracted to push more of his seed inside her, he shuddered and rolled his hips uncontrollably against her, somehow wanting to shorten his cums journey towards her core.

She too shuddered and jerked uncontrollably. Her heart pounded inside her chest and her body was awash with the pleasure of her own orgasm. Feeling his hot seed pour inside her, completely unobstructed pushed her far past the edge. She felt every strand of his thick cum smash against her walls, every one of those strands being a confirmation of their love, of their taboo. The thoughts that every one of those strands could be the one to impregnate her made the pleasure she felt even more intense, her pussy messily displaying her excitement by dripping her juices all over their locked hips.

Together they stood like that for what felt like an eternity as they called out to each other, holding each other in their arms, not wanting to let go, to let go of the other or this moment. But as fast as the moment arrived, it left just as abruptly. Their cries died down in time with their pleasure and so did their grip onto one another.

When finally she came to, she noticed that he was limp within her arms, wish cock still buried inside her but rapidly deflating. She was stuffed with his seed, so much that her abdomen bulged up significantly, and she noted just how wet everything underneath her hips felt, undoubtedly some of his cum was forced out of her.

Yet, in the afterglow of it all, she was at peace, she was happy. She finally came to terms with what she wanted and was happy to find that he felt the same. Whether it was because she manipulated him or genuinely felt the same way, she didn’t care. 

All that mattered was that they were together now and as her own exhaustion started to make itself known, she rolled over to the side, holding him in her arms and stared off blankly, thinking of only how many more such moments they would share, how many times he would make her pregnant, and as she felt his messy length slip out of her, a few thick strands of cum connecting them, she closed her eyes and held him tight, dozing off with hope in her heart and pure excitement at what the future will hold.


End file.
